Feral Frenzy
by brennan mulwray
Summary: COMPLETE! :D I think the title pretty much gives it away. Just read it. Please? Suggestions, comments, questions, and reviews are encouraged! BrenShal JesseEmma. Finally Updated! Sorry it took so long! :D
1. Chapter One: Sick

Disclaimer: Do I own it? No. Not now, probably not ever. Darn.  
  
New fic from me! Aren't we all excited now? (no) Anyway, this is my new fic. Yee hee haw. Pairings are of course B/S J/E. Adam is not in the fic! (sorry, but I had to! Tell you why later.) Read to find out what happened to Adam. Enjoy and Review! Thanks! :D  
  
Chapter One: Sick  
  
"Here you are." Brennan said handing the two new mutants their new identities. "Thanks." They said receiving them and smiling. "Make sure you let us know how things turn out." Shalimar said. The couple agreed, and Brennan stared explaining to them to basic rules and precautions.  
  
Pausing for a moment, he glanced over at Shalimar and noticed she looked uncomfortable. "Shal, are you alright?" Brennan asked putting his hand on her shoulder. "I don't feel very good, it's nothing." She said forcing a smile. Brennan sighed, but knew not to argue with her. He continued talking to the other mutants, until Shalimar screamed out in agony and fell to the floor.  
  
"Shal!" Brennan cried and knelt down next to her. Feeling her forehead, he noticed it was hot. "You're burning up!" He told her. "We have to get you home." Shalimar shook her head and protested. "No, I'll be fine." She said. This time he wouldn't back down. "No you're not. I'm sending you back to Sanctuary in the Helix." Brennan said picking her up. "I'll be right back." He told he two mutants.  
  
"How will you get back?" Shalimar asked, leaning her head against Brennan's chest and closing her eyes. "I'll have Jesse pick me up, don't worry." He said reassuringly, kissing the top of her head. Carrying Shalimar onto the Double Helix, he sat her down and made her comfortable.  
  
"Jess, I'm sending Shal back in the Helix. She's not feeling good. The Helix is on autopilot. Have Emma prep the lab for a scan and take care of her. Then come pick me up." Brennan said into his comm. ring. Jesse smiled at how much Brennan cared for Shalimar. "No problem." Jesse replied.  
  
After setting the autopilot to fly back to Sanctuary, Brennan walked back over to Shalimar. "Be careful." He said quietly. "I will." She assured him. She kissed him softly and he walked out of the Helix. Closing the hatch, the elemental watched as it took off.  
  
Once the Helix landed in the hangar, Jesse helped Shalimar. Shalimar growled irritated as he helped her to the lab. "Do you need anything?" Jesse asked, laying his 'sister' in the lab chair. "Yeah, to get better." Shalimar said seriously. "Besides that?" Jesse asked smiling. "Water, please." Shalimar said, and watched as Jesse left the lab.  
  
Shortly after, Emma entered the lab and set Shalimar up for a scan. "You know, I really don't want to do this." Shalimar complained, moving uncomfortably in her seat. Emma just sighed and typed a few buttons into the keyboard. "Ready?" Emma asked, waiting for Shalimar to lie still.  
  
"No!" Shalimar said angrily. "I said I don't want to do this! I don't want a scan!" Shalimar screamed jumping out of her chair. "Shal, calm down." Emma said stunned. 'Why was Shalimar acting like this?' Emma wondered. "No, Emma! I won't calm down!" Shalimar continued to yell. "I don't want to calm down and I don't want a scan!" Emma was worried but also scared. She backed up to the wall and tried to talk to Shalimar.  
  
"Shal, I don't know what's gotten into you, but you're not yourself." Emma said trembling. "You know why Emma?" Shalimar asked still yelling. "Because Adam Kane screwed with our genes and turned us into freaks!" she screamed. Emma stared unbelievably at Shalimar.  
  
"Adam's dead." Emma said quietly and sadly. 'He died to save me.' She added silently. "Yes he is!" Shalimar said smiling. "I hope it was painful." Shalimar smirked, returning to a normal tone of voice. Emma gasped and anger filled her. "Stop it!" Emma cried, now yelling. Emma walked right up to Shalimar and looked her in the eye. "Don't ever say stuff about Adam like that again." Emma warned.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!" the feral screamed and grabbed Emma by the neck. Holding her up, Shalimar threw Emma across the lab. Emma hit the wall hard and fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
Seconds after Shalimar ran out of the lab, Jesse entered. "Shalimar?" Jesse called, seeing an empty chair. Noticing Emma on the floor, Jesse set the water bottle down and ran to Emma's side. Looking at the telempath, he noticed a large cut in her forehead, blood pouring from the wound. Jesse cursed under his breath and held Emma's face in his hands.  
  
Picking Emma up he laid her down gently in the lab chair. As Jesse tended Emma's head, he got a call on his comm. "Hellooo?" Anybody home?" Brennan asked. "Brennan, you have to get back here now." Jesse said nervously. "Emma's hurt and I think Shalimar did it." Jesse explained quickly.  
  
"What?" Brennan asked. "No way. Shal wouldn't hurt Emma." Brennan said confused. "Just get back here!" Jesse said. "Alright, I'm on my way." Brennan finished. Walking up to the nearest car, Brennan made sure there was no one around. Once he was sure he was alone, Brennan used a tesla coil to unlock the car and start it up. Smiling a little, Brennan drove the car towards Sanctuary.  
  
The End! Of chapter one! :D  
  
Well, I hope you liked it. Tell me if you did or didn't. Comments, questions, suggestions, ect. are all welcome! Please review! :D 


	2. Chapter Two: Crazy

Disclaimer: *sigh* No, I don't own it. Or them. Or him. Or her. Or this. Or that.  
  
On with chapter two! (some J/E in this chappy!)  
  
Chapter Two: Crazy  
  
Brennan pulled into Sanctuary and ran inside. Upon entering, he headed directly to the lab. When he got there, he saw Jesse leaning over Emma, who was unconscious. Brennan entered the lab silently and walked up to Emma.  
  
"Is she going to be all right?" Brennan asked, still looking down at Emma. "Yeah, she wasn't hurt too bad." Jesse explained. Just then, Emma started to stir. "She's waking up." Brennan said. "Yeah." Jesse said slowly, in a no-duh kind of way. Brennan glanced at Jesse before returning his attention to Emma.  
  
"Hey." Jesse said caressing Emma check as she opened her eyes. "Jesse?" She asked sitting up. "Are you all right?" she asked concerned. "Yeah, fine. Why, what happened?" Jesse asked helping her sit up. "Shalimar." Emma whispered. "Shal went crazy and attacked me." Emma explained.  
  
Brennan couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah right Emma." He said smiling. "I'm serious!" Emma almost yelled. "I was setting her up for a scan and she freaked out. She said a lot of things that I don't think she meant." Emma said sadly. "Like what?" Jesse asked her.  
  
Before she could answer, Brennan cut in. "Look, I'm going to go find Shal, you two stay here." He said walking out of the lab. "Brennan," Jesse stopped him. "Watch your back." Brennan laughed. "I don't think she can hurt me." Brennan said with a smile before heading to Shalimar's bedroom.  
  
When he arrived, he found her door shut. "Shal?" He called and knocked on her door. "Go away!" Shalimar yelled. Brennan checked the door, but it was locked. 'No problem.' He said to himself. Using another tesla coil, Brennan unlocked Shalimar's door.  
  
"I said go away!" Shalimar screamed. Brennan opened the door to find Shalimar in a crouched position, knife in hand. Brennan sighed and stood in the doorway. "Shal, what are you doing?" He asked looking at the knife. "I don't want a scan!" Shalimar screamed.  
  
"You're sick. You need a scan." Brennan explained. "No! I don't want one! You can't make me get one!" the feral screamed. "Remind me never to let you get sick again." Brennan said quietly. Shalimar growled and flashed her eyes. Brennan suddenly didn't feel too comfortable.  
  
"Shal, give me the knife." He said calmly. "No!" She screamed. "I don't want a scan!" Brennan sighed. "Okay. You don't have to get a scan. Now please give me the knife." He said. Shalimar stood up slowly. She studied Brennan for a moment. "You lie." She said at a normal tone. "No. I won't make you get a scan." He said calmly.  
  
After a moment of silence Brennan asked. "What did you do to Emma?" Shalimar smirked. "Nothing she didn't deserve." She said with a shrug. Throwing the knife from hand to hand, she added, "It's not like anyone cares about her anyway."  
  
Brennan stared at Shalimar for a second before asking, "Shal, why would you say something like that? She's my friend, and yours." He argued. "I'm not friends with her!" Shalimar was back to screaming. "And you shouldn't be either. She probably brainwashed you into being her friend." Shalimar said.  
  
"Shal, calm down." Brennan said, starting to get edgy. "Don't tell me to calm down Brennan!" she yelled. "Don't ever tell me what to do!" Brennan sighed, a plan forming in his mind. "Sorry about this Shal." He said quietly before quickly sending off a small arc of electricity.  
  
Brennan underestimated Shalimar and she easily dodged it. Brennan cursed under his breath. Before he could let off another, Shalimar was running towards him, knife in hand. Brennan quickly moved out of the way, dodging Shalimar's vicious swipes. Brennan tried tripping Shalimar with his leg, but she jumped and slashed out at him. The knife stabbed Brennan right beside his left shoulder, just under his collarbone.  
  
Brennan stumbled backwards and Shalimar jumped over him. She ran out of her room, but Brennan ran after her. Knowing he couldn't catch up to her, he let off another arc and hit Shalimar right in the back. The feral fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
Brennan pulled the knife from his chest and let it fall to the ground. Holding the wound with his right hand, he approached Shalimar. Working slowly, he slung the feral over his right shoulder and ignored the pain that echoed throughout the left side of his body.  
  
When Brennan returned to the lab, Jesse was watching Emma pace back and forth nervously. The two noticed Brennan as soon as he entered and Emma started to panic. "Brennan, you're bleeding." Jesse ran to help Brennan lay Shalimar in the lab chair and Brennan flashed a grin at Emma. "I'll be fine." He said and rested Shalimar's left arm onto the armrest.  
  
Jesse looked at Brennan's wound and argued. "No, let Emma take care of you. I'll scan Shal." Brennan sighed, but agreed. Jesse used a twelve-hour sedative on Shalimar even though he knew it would only last about eight. "Start scan." Jesse said, watching the yellow light as it passed over Shalimar.  
  
Turning his attention to Emma, he saw her bandaging Brennan, while Brennan was staring at Shalimar. 'I'm glad she's all right.' Jesse told himself. 'I don't know what I'd do without her.'  
  
I hoped you all liked it! If you did (or if you didn't) let me know! (hint: review) thanks! And thanks to all the reviews on chapter one! Sorry this took a little while to get up. I try to update at least once a week!  
  
Laily: lol! Glad you like it! you'll find out what's wrong soon enough (next chapter). Thanks for the review! :D  
  
canadian-chic14: thanks for the review! You'll find out next chapter what exactly is going on. :D  
  
loveconquers: glad you like it! find out next chapter! Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot! :D  
  
PeTiTeCaT: that was kinda mean, huh? Well, that's how it was supposed to be! Stick around to find out what's really going on! Thanks for reviewing! :D  
  
CatJerica: thank you! Glad it got your attention! Hope you liked this chapter! :D  
  
blackpanther2288: not a bad idea! I like Adam, but he at least has to be gone for a while... thanks for the review! :D  
  
Enorm87: I hate Lexa too! Long live Emma! Thanks for reviewing! :D  
  
Aur: thanks! Sorry if this chapter took a while! I had a bust week last week! :D  
  
Lauren: thanks! Hope you liked this chapter and hope it didn't take too long! :D  
  
Jenn11: thanks a lot! Glad you like the B/S! notice I'm still using your ideas! lol! Hope you liked the chapter! :D 


	3. Chapter Three: Help

First of all, I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so very sorry! I haven't updated in over two weeks! My deepest apologizes! Please forgive me! Extremely busy week and weekend! I will update sooner next time though! I have nothing to do this weekend or next week, so there will be more coming sooner! :D Again, so so sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: I was busy, but unfortunately I wasn't off buying Mutant X. Therefore, I still do not own them or anything else, except a busy schedule.  
  
Chapter Three: Help  
  
"Her new mutant DNA is off." Jesse explained, looking at the results. "She's mutating out of control?" Brennan asked concerned. "Yeah, it seems that way." Jesse answered, turning around to face Emma and Brennan. "Well, what are we going to do to get her stable?" Emma asked looking from Brennan to Jesse.  
  
"I don't know." Jesse said honestly. "Without Adam here, I don't know if we can..." Jesse started to explain but was cut off by Brennan. "Jess, Adam isn't an option right now. We have to figure something out on our own. I just don't know where to start." Brennan said miserably. "We have to keep her sedated until we have a plan." Emma said. "She could easily hurt someone else." The others agreed and Jesse left to check on Shalimar.  
  
Emma and Brennan were in the kitchen when Jesse came running in. "Jess, what is it?" Emma asked studying the panting molecular. "Shal," Jesse gasped, "sh-she's gone." Jesse finished and took a few deep breaths. "What?!" Brennan said jumping up. "How?" Jesse shook his head. "I don't know. There is one more thing." Jesse said. Brennan swallowed hard and Emma chewed her lower lip.  
  
"Just kidding!" Jesse said and laughed. Emma sighed in relief, but Brennan didn't. "That's not funny." He said seriously and punched Jesse in the arm as hard as he could. "Owwwww!" Jesse said grabbing his arm. "Just trying to brighten things up a bit." Brennan sat back down and looked up at Jesse. "How can you 'brighten things up' when Shal is going on a feral frenzy?" Brennan asked.  
  
"She's going to be fine." Jesse assured him. "She's strong and she'll pull through. The dark side won't take her for too long." He said. "I won't let it." Brennan said with a slight smirk.  
  
It was quiet for a moment before Emma spoke up. "So how are we going to do this?" Brennan and Jesse looked at each other and back at Emma. "Any ideas at all?" She asked. "One of Adam's old contacts?" Brennan suggested. "It's worth a try." Emma said and the three set off to the computers.  
  
It took Jesse a few minutes, but he eventually cracked into Adam's contact files. "Robert Parew, deceased." Jesse said reading off the first name. "Jack Nemist, Bill Greun, Peter Micorse," he continued looking for something worth searching for. "Here's a Keith Kingstin." Jesse said pointing to the screen.  
  
Continuing, he read, "Ex-Genomex scientist. Specialized in the study of new mutants. More specifically," he paused, "ferals." Brennan smiled and Emma gently squeezed Jesse's shoulder. "Let's get him on the phone." Brennan said as Jesse connected the computer's phone to Keith's.  
  
"Hello?" The deep voice came on the other end. "Hi, is this Keith Kingstin?" Jesse asked. "This is him." Keith replied. "Who's this?" Jesse didn't answer; instead, he asked Keith another question. "How much did you know about Adam Kane and what he did?" Keith was quiet for a second before saying. "Mutant X? I know all about it." He said. "Why?"  
  
Jesse looked at Brennan and Emma before replying. "This is Mutant X, and we need your help." He explained. "How so?" Keith asked, somewhat excited. "Our friend and team member, a feral, is sick. Unstable." Jesse said. "I see." Keith paused. "And Adam needs my help?" Jesse sighed. "Actually, Adam passed away a few months ago. We need your help." He explained.  
  
Keith didn't say anything for a while. Finally, he cleared his throat and spoke. "Okay. Where are you?" The three mutants exchanged glances before Jesse answered, "We'll pick you up an bring you here." Keith agreed and they were to meet at Mario's Pizzeria in an hour.  
  
"I'll pick him up." Jesse volunteered once the connection was severed. "I'll come to, if that's all right." Emma said looking from Jesse to Brennan. "That's fine as long as Brennan doesn't mind staying here alone with Shal." Jesse said. "I'll be fine." Brennan said with a smile. "But you better save me some pizza." Jesse sighed, but agreed. With that, Emma and Jesse headed off to the garage.  
  
Brennan went to the lab and sat down next to Shalimar. He slipped his hand into hers and kissed her forehead. "You're going to be okay." He said softly. "You have to be." Brennan kissed Shalimar's hand and let it go. Getting up, he made his way to the counter and picked up another sedative. Picking up her right arm, he stroked it gently. "I love you Shal." Brennan said as he injected her with the solution.  
  
~I know it was short, and I'm sorry! Let me know how it was though! Is it getting boring? I hope not! Let me know! Thanks for your patience; I'm sorry once more for the late update. Review! Thanks!  
  
canadian-chic14: thanks for the review! She'll probably be making it up to him. Let me know if you liked this chapter! :D  
  
PeTiTeCaT: oh! Thank you! :D yup, love Brennan! Sorry that this wasn't soon! It'll be sooner next time! :D  
  
blackpanther2288: thank you! Thank you! Thank you! :D Now you know what's wrong! Let me know how good or bad it was!  
  
Enorm87: thanks! And it's B/S centered. I can't help it, I LOVE B/S! :D  
  
Loveconquers: thanks a bunch! Now you know what's wrong with Shal! Hope you liked it! thanks again! :D btw: sorry I haven't read your fic in a while! It's good, but like I said, I've been busy!  
  
Jenn11: THANK YOU! :D glad you like both the B/S and J/E! hope you liked the chappy!  
  
CatJerica: thanks for the review! :D Hope you liked the B/S in this chapter! Let me know!  
  
Viviana: thank you! Thank you! Glad you like it! hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D  
  
Shado-Fox: thanks! :D And sorry for the past due update! Now all you have to do is update your fic! Come on! I love it! :D 


	4. Chapter Four: Pizza!

Disclaimer: I am a proud own of twenty-five cents. Other than that, I really don't own much. Not Mutant X anyway. If I did, I would share it with all those writing fics so they wouldn't have to write disclaimers anymore.  
  
I seriously thought this would be up a lot sooner. I apologize for that. In exchange, this chapter is a bit longer than some of the others. Enjoy! :D  
  
Chapter Four: Pizza!  
  
"We're here." Jesse said as he parked the car. Jesse took the key from the ignition, and opened his door. "You ready for this?" The molecular asked getting out. "Yeah, I just hope this works." Emma said, getting herself out of the vehicle. The two mutants entered the pizzeria and sat down.  
  
"Can I get you something?" a man wearing a red shirt with 'Mario's Pizzeria' inscribed on it, asked. "Sure." Jesse said smiling. "We'll have a large pepperoni and a large cheese." Jesse ordered. "Coming right up." The man said and walked away. Emma sighed and looked at Jesse.  
  
"What I'm hungry!" Jesse said. "And besides, he's not even here yet." Emma nodded but then looked confused. "What?" Jesse asked, noticing Emma's confusion. "Why did you order two pizzas?" she asked. "I told you I was hungry!" Jesse said laughing. "Pig." Emma said quietly while fighting back laughter of her own.  
  
"I am hungry, but I decided to be nice and bring Brennan home some." Jesse explained. "That's nice, but I'm sure he wants more than one piece." Emma said. "I don't eat that much!" Jesse said a little louder than he intended. "I believe that." Emma said sarcastically. Jesse glared at her. "What is this? Pick on Jesse day?" He asked her. "Hey, not a bad idea." She said smiling. Jesse groaned and buried his head in his hands.  
  
"Jesse, look." Emma said shaking Jesse's arm. "He's here." Jesse lifted his head to see Emma looking towards Keith. Emma waved for him to come over, and he did. Sitting himself across from Emma and Jesse, he made himself comfortable before looking towards them.  
  
"So you're Mutant X." Keith said as more of a statement then a question. "Only half." Jesse said. "I'm Jesse, and this is Emma." He said putting his arm around Emma's shoulders. Emma smiled at Jesse's act and rendered a quiet hello. "And your powers?" Keith asked eagerly.  
  
"I'm a telempath. I can sense and manipulate feelings and emotions." Emma explained. "And I'm a molecular. I can change myself and things that I touch to intangible or massive." Jesse said. "I see. So where is this feral of yours?" Keith asked looking around.  
  
"We'll take you to her soon." Emma said. "Yeah, once I get my pizza." Jesse explained. Keith nodded and advanced the conversation. "So what exactly is happening to her?" Keith asked. "She's become violent." Emma said in short, touching the bandage on her forehead. "She's mutated way out of our control." Jesse explained.  
  
Keith nodded. "Is there somebody with her right now?" he asked. "Yeah, but we have her on a sedative, so he's safe." Keith nodded yet again. "What type of feral is your friend anyway?" Keith asked looking from Emma to Jesse.  
  
Just then the waiter approached them with the pizza. "Here you are." He said with a smile. "That'll be $12.18." Jesse dug into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Pulling out a twenty, he handed it to the man. "Keep the change." Jesse said, not wanting to wait around any longer. "Have a nice day." The man said and walked away.  
  
Once he was out of hearing range, Emma answered Keith's question. "She's a feline feral." Emma said. "Ah, yes. The most common." Keith stated a pointless fact. "Well, let's go." Emma said. "I don't want to waste time I'm not sure we have." She said. The others agreed and filed out of the booth.  
  
"We're taking our car. You can leave yours here until later, and we'll drop you off to pick it up then." Jesse said leading the way to the car. Jesse got in the driver's seat and started the car. Emma got in the passenger seat, and watched Keith help himself to the back seat behind Emma. The pizza sat behind Jesse, in the vacant seat. Jesse pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.  
  
The car ride was generally quiet, with the occasional short conversation. When they were close to Sanctuary, Emma turned around in her seat to face Keith. "This is a visual cloak." Emma said, holding out her finger with a clear piece of plastic on it, slightly bigger than a quarter.  
  
She reached out and applied the cloak to Keith's temple. His eyes turned a murky white and he lost his sight. "What's going on?" Keith asked, nearly panicking. "It's just so our secret stays a secret. We'll take it off once we're inside." Emma said, knowing how he felt. Keith just nodded and sat still.  
  
Jesse pulled into Sanctuary and parked the car. Reaching back, Jesse peeled the plastic off Keith's temple. When his vision returned, Keith blinked a few times and looked around. After Emma and Jesse, he exited the car. The three entered Sanctuary and Keith's breath was taken away. "Th-this is where you live?" He asked, astounded. "Home sweet home." Jesse said waking towards the lab, pizza in hand.  
  
Upon entering the lab, Jesse found Brennan holding the hand of the unconscious Shalimar. Brennan looked up at Jesse, practically in tears. Jesse cleared his throat. "Uh, hungry?" Jesse asked holding the pizza out in front of him. Brennan nodded. "Yeah." The elemental shook his head and returned to a casual mood.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Brennan asked, letting go of Shal's hand and standing up. "It had to cook." Jesse said referring to the pizza he set down on the counter. "Let's eat." Brennan said almost smiling as he opened the steaming box. Brennan picked up a piece of cheese pizza, but immediately dropped it.  
  
He cleared his throat and looked at Emma. "Sorry, ladies first." Brennan said motioning for Emma to go. "Thanks." Emma said laughing. Grabbing the piece Brennan had previously picked up, she took a bite. "Mmmm. Brennan this is so good!" she teased.  
  
"That's the last time I let you go first." Brennan said grabbing another slice of hot pizza. Taking a bit three times as big as Emma's he chewed about twice and swallowed. "This one's better." He bragged. Emma shook her head and moved so Jesse could reach the pizza. Jesse got a slice of pepperoni from the second box and looked at Keith.  
  
"Want some?" Jesse asked before taking a large bit out of his slice. "Sure." Keith said and moved into the group of feasting mutants. Before he reached the boxes, Brennan cut him off. "Oh hi." Brennan said sticking out his grease-covered hand. "You must be Keith. I'm Brennan." He said, being oddly polite.  
  
"Hi." Keith said with a nod. Ignoring Brennan's hand, Keith reached in the second box for a slice of pepperoni. The group eventually moved to the floor and got set up for a necessary meeting.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
  
I hope you all liked it! Not too much happened this chapter, but hopefully it was still good. Please let me know! Suggestions are also encouraged. (Seeing as it took me forever to write this chapter because of darn writers block. Not to mention that nothing even happened in the chapter!)  
  
Anyway, thanks to my wonderful reviewers! Thank you!!! I have no purpose if not for all of you! :D  
  
canadian-chic14: glad you loved it! :D sorry there wasn't much B/S this chapter! Had to do a little J/E. forgive me! Thanks for the review though! :D  
  
psyonic_feral986: glad you liked it! sorry it took so long! Thanks so much! :D  
  
Jenn11: glad you liked all my ideas! hope this didn't make you wait too long! :D  
  
Loveconquers: glad you like it so much! :D hope this didn't take to long! I really hate writers block! :D  
  
Sapphire12: thanks! Glad you like it! hope this was soon enough! :D  
  
CatJerica: thanks! Glad you liked B/S as well as J/E! hopefully you liked this chapter too! :D let me know! :D  
  
blackpanther2288: thanks! Hope I didn't make you wait too long! :D 


	5. Chapter Five: The Meeting

First of all, OMG I updated!!! Ok, so it's been FOREVER!!! But I didn't give up on it! I almost did at one point, but I didn't!!! Wow, it's been three months since I updated this. That's horrible!!! I'm soooooo very incredibly sorry!!! Please forgive me!!! So sorry!!!  
  
Second, thank you sooooo much to all those who (despite my HUGE time between updates, ok so this one was the only REALLY bad one but anyway) have continued to read my fic and support me! Thanks so much for the reviews! They are the only reason I did not give up on this! Thank you all so much!  
  
Third, the next chapter will probably be the last. And since I have nothing better to do right now, it should be up within the next couple of weeks. I won't promise anything, but I will try!  
  
Forth, it's been forever since I have written, so I apologize if this chapter isn't very good. I've had writer's block and other stuff, so bear with me.  
  
Fifth, I lost interest in the third season of Mutant X a little while back. I stopped watching the eps and obviously stopped writing my fic. However, I am now trying to catch all the repeats of the eps I missed and I updated my fic. So please don't spoil the eps for me.  
  
Sixth, to those who can't remember what the hell went on the last four chapters, (which who can blame you since I haven't updated in months) here's a brief summary.  
Shalimar got 'sick' and started acting violent. Adam had passed away a few months back, so he was not there to save the day. Desperate for help, Brennan, Emma, and Jesse looked into Adam's contacts after sedating Shalimar. Finding an ex-Genomex scientist, Keith Kingstin, who studied ferals, the team contacted him and took him to Sanctuary. At the end of the last chapter, the team ate pizza and sat down to have a meeting about Shalimar.  
  
Seventh, Disclaimer-despite my three-month absence, I was not able to buy Mutant X. Therefore, I do not own it or the characters/places associated with it. I do however, own an overactive imagination which I should use to update my FanFics faster.  
  
I think that's enough blabber from me for now. After three months, may I present...  
  
Chapter Five: The Meeting  
  
"She will be ok, right?" Brennan asked starting off the meeting. "I think so." Keith replied. "It seems your friend's DNA is a bit off." He said. "And what does that mean?" Brennan asked impatiently. "Well," Keith started, "I'm not exactly sure."  
  
"What do you mean you're not sure?" Jesse asked, slightly aggravated. "I need to perform a few tests to figure out what exactly is wrong before I can diagnose anything." Keith explained. "You just said she was going to be ok." Brennan said. "How can you say that if you don't even know what's wrong?!" he added. Keith ignored this comment and stared at the floor.  
  
"I can give you her results from the scan if that would help." Jesse offered. "Yeah, it might." Keith said looking at Jesse. Standing up and walking across the room, Jesse silently printed out Shalimar's scan results. "Here you are." Jesse said quietly, handing Keith the papers. Keith nodded a thanks and was immediately concentrating on them.  
  
After a few minutes of a very uncomfortable silence, Keith finished looking over the last paper and set them on the floor. "Did you find anything?" Asked an eager Brennan. "Not too much. The violent activity your friend is experiencing is due to a rapid mutation. This is somewhat common in ferals." Keith said calmly. "So, you know what to do to fix this right?" Emma asked, speaking up for the first time since the meeting started.  
  
"Well," Keith hesitated, "Not really. You see, while every feline feral possesses similar abilities, each is actually quite different. The DNA structure of every mutant is different, no matter what kind. This makes if difficult to find a cure for your friend." Keith paused before continuing. "I have treated other ferals for this condition, but each one was preformed differently, and not all were successful. The unsuccessful trials showed no reaction to the treatment, or the condition worsened, often to the point of death." He finished.  
  
Not saying anything, Brennan propped his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. "What was your success rate?" Jesse asked, looking from Keith to Brennan. Keith looked at Jesse, then Emma, then back at Shalimar.  
  
"Out of the twenty ferals we treated, five were successful, five showed no response, and the other ten got worse." Keith answered sadly. "And how many deaths?" Brennan asked, talking through his hands. "Out of the ten that worsened, seven. However, three of the five that showed no response died within thirty days." Keith replied.  
  
"What treatment typically proved most promising?" Emma asked, not looking at Keith, but concentrating on Shalimar. "It's hard to say. We tried many different forms of treatment. Majority of the time, the same treatment on two different ferals had extremely different affects. So I can't really judge what treatment is best overall." Keith explained. "What are some of the things you tried?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Oh we tried a variety of things; everything from typical injections, to electrical shocks, and even telepathic influences. All these worked on certain ferals, but when we tried them on others, they didn't work. Some showed no response, others took a turn for the worse. The good thing is, we can tell right away if the treatment worked or not. If it isn't successful, we can always try a different remedy." Keith replied elongated.  
  
"Well we've got Brennan's electricity, Emma's telempathy, and we could always try putting something together in the lab." Jesse suggested. Brennan lowered his hands so they were covering all his face besides his eyes. "When have to try something soon, we can't keep her sedated forever." He mumbled. "Brennan's right." Emma agreed, "What should we try first?"  
  
"Whoa slow down!" Keith said, ever so slightly raising his voice for the first time. "It's great you are all willing to do whatever you can to help your friend, but we can't try anything yet. Let me run my tests and we'll discuss possible treatments. If we just went ahead and started shocking her, the electricity may be too great for her body to handle and could instantly turn her into a vegetable." The scientist informed them.  
  
Jesse nodded. "Alright, but please be as quick as possible. I don't think time is a luxury right now." The molecular insisted. Keith immediately pushed himself off the ground and walked over to the unconscious Shalimar.  
  
"I'll help you out if you want." Emma offered politely. "Thanks, that would be great." Keith replied from across the room. Emma was instantly at Keith's side showing him the needed equipment and helping him with his tests.  
  
Seeing there was nothing for him to do but get in the way, Brennan finally lowered his hand from his face and pushed himself up. Without saying anything, the elemental walked slowly out of the lab. Jesse sat unmoving for a minute before too getting up. Walking over to Emma he saw Keith was already started on Shalimar's blood work.  
  
"You got everything under control?" Jesse asked Emma thoughtfully. "Yeah Jes, I'm fine." Emma said with a small smile. Jesse nodded disappointed. "Hey, I know you want to help." Emma said. "But right now things are pretty much in control. Why don't you go comfort Brennan?" she suggested. "Yeah." Jesse replied quietly and turned to leave.  
  
"Jesse?" Emma said, turning Jesse back around. "Yeah?" he asked, wondering what it was. Emma leaned over and kissed him sweetly on his cheek. "Thanks." She said with a smile. "Anytime." Jesse said smiling back. The two continued staring at each other for a minute before Jesse slowly turned around and walked slowly out the lab door. Emma watched him leave until he was out of site. Only then did she turn back to Keith and continue helping him.  
  
Jesse tried not to smile as he approached Brennan, sitting on the couch. "Hey." Jesse said as serious as possible considering his newly acquired good mood. "What are you smiling about?" Brennan asked trying not to sound touchy. "Nothing." Jesse quickly answered sobering his expression. "I just have a really good feeling about this." Jesse lied. "Oh." Brennan said, figuring he was lying, but not really caring.  
  
"Well," Brennan said standing up, "I'm going to go try to get some shut eye, let me know if Emma and Keith turn anything up." He said heading towards his room. "Will do." Jesse said before lying himself down on the recently deserted couch. As Jesse's consciousness slowly left him, he knew he was only going to have one dream. And that, of course, was Emma.  
  
End of chapter five.  
  
Well, what did you think? Please, please, please let me know! I know it took forever to update, but please review. Thank you so very much! I love you all!!! :D :D :D  
  
canadian-chic14: thank you so very much! :D so sorry it took me so long to update! Hope you enjoyed the E/J in this one! Thanks so much for your support! :D :D :D  
  
blackpanther2288: thanks for the review! :D sorry this took forever! Hope it was ok! Thanks for the support! :D :D :D  
  
loveconquers: thanks a lot! :D sorry that this took so long! Thanks so much for all the support! It keeps me writing! :D :D :D  
  
bri: thank you! Thank you! Thank you! :D I know you said hurry, and I took forever! I'm so so sorry! Sorry that there also wasn't much B/S in this chappy. More to come in the next one! :D :D :D  
  
Laily: thank you so much! :D sorry this took three months! I'm horrible! Please forgive me! Thanks though! :D :D :D  
  
Jenn11: thank you so much for everything! :D I feel so bad that this took so long! Thank you so very much for all your support on everything! :D :D :D  
  
shalfox4eva89: thank you so much! :D you said update asap. I took three months. Please forgive me! I'm so sorry! Thanks for the support! :D :D :D  
  
Elemental Psionic: thanks a lot! :D I hope I'm not the only one who hasn't updated in a while! Thanks for the support, and keep on writing! :D :D :D  
  
I can't thank you all or apologize enough! The next chapter will probably be the last and will probably have quite a bit of B/S as well as some J/E. I can't tell you when it will be up, but I will try to get it up within the next couple weeks. I typed this all in one night and I'm sick of typing. It's 3:17 am. I think I'm going to go do something else now. Probably grab a bite to eat and watch Mutant X, since it's on now. Adieu for now. I will return! :D 


	6. Chapter Six: A Cure?

Okay, if anybody reads this than OMG I LOVE YOU! Sorry. Anyway, after just over a year, I decided to finish this! (waits for applause) … (darn it!) Yeah, so hopefully some of you lovely MX fans decide to read (or perhaps finish?) this and review on it. For a recap of chapters one through four, look at the top of chapter five.

Chapter five was about the team, plus Keith, trying to figure out a way to save Shalimar. Or something like that. In anycase, I hope you will read and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE (once more) PLEASE review! Thank you, thank you very much. (sorry, I have problems, I'll shut up soon I promise!)

Disclaimer: Well I looked on eBay, but Sanctuary isn't for sale yet, so I don't own that. Brennan, Shalimar, Jesse, and Emma weren't for sale either. Therefore, I don't own them. Keith came out of my own little messed up mind though. Why is it that I like the other characters so much more but can't have them! sobs

Anywho, on with the story…

Chapter Six: A Cure?

After almost three hours of laying down, Brennan didn't get more than twenty minutes of sleep, if that. He walked slowly from his room towards the lab. He passed by the couch were Jesse was sleeping. "At least somebody can get some sleep." He mumbled to himself, eyeing Jesse's sleep enviously. Brennan decided to let Jes sleep and go check on Emma and Keith.

Entering the lab, Emma greeted him with a warm "Did you sleep well?" Brennan laughed sarcastically. "Sorry." Emma apologized, "We're still working on it, but the way we see it, with the resources we have we can probably find Shalimar a cure." She said with a spark of hope.

"Still working, way you see it, probably?" Brennan said in a frustrated tone. Emma looked at him sympathetically and replied, "Brennan, I know you're really worried about her, but she's a very strong feral. Even if we try something and it doesn't work, she'll pull through it and we'll be able to try something else."

"How do you know Emma?" Brennan asked, obviously getting upset. "How do you know that anything will work? How do we know that what we try won't kill her, or hurt her, or… How do you know!"

"I don't." Emma said softly. "But I have faith in Shalimar, and in all of us. I think that she'll make it." Brennan nodded, "Well, I hope you're right." He said simply and walked to Shalimar's side.

"Anything?" Emma asked Keith in a whisper while looking back towards Brennan. "It's complicated." Keith told her. "Your feral friend is very strong, but she's also different than most ferals that I've treated. I can't be sure what to think. However, I do believe that your telempathy and Brennan's electricity will not help her recover." He explained. "So, what will?" Emma asked looking concerned. "I'm not sure." Keith said. "Maybe we can put together something in the lab, but I think I'm going to need Jesse's help with putting the pieces together." Emma nodded.

"I'll go wake him up." Brennan said, standing up from Shalimar's side. Keith and Emma watched as he exited the room. "How's he holding up?" Keith asked Emma. "Not good. I don't know what Brennan would do without Shal. I hope she's going to be okay. For both of them." Emma replied honestly.

"Jes." Brennan called, not to loud. "Hey Jes, wake up man." Brennan tried. "Jesse." Brennan said a little louder. "Come on Jes, I'm not putting up with this. Wake up." Brennan commanded. "Sorry about this." Brennan said, lighting his finger up and shocking Jesse on the shoulder.

"Oww! What the hell!" Jesse said waking up immediately and grabbing his shoulder. "Oh please Jes, that did not hurt that much." Brennan said, holding back a smile. "Yeah it did!" Jesse defended. "Okay, I'll go get Emma to kiss it and make it all better for you." Brennan teased. Jesse shot Brennan an evil look before standing up. "What did you wake me up for anyway?" he asked Brennan. "Oh, yeah. Your women's new lab partner asked for your help in the lab." Brennan explained. "And I suppose you volunteered to be the one to wake me up?" Jesse asked, ignoring most of Brennan's comment. Brennan shrugged before leading Jesse to the lab.

Upon entering the lab, Brennan walked towards Shalimar, and Jesse headed toward Emma and Keith. "You needed me?" Jesse asked. "Yeah," Keith replied. "I think I'm on to something, but I'm going to need your help in finding if we have what we're going to need." Jesse nodded. "No problem." The three left together leaving Brennan alone with Shalimar. "Please pull through this Shal." Brennan said softly, kissing her hand. "You have to. I need you to." He said with a tear in his eye.

"The first thing we need is a stabilizer to slow the mutation while we inject her." Keith told Jesse. "Can't we just give that to her now?" Emma asked curiously. "We could, but by the time we had the antidote ready it could have worn off and she may be immune to another stabilizer." Keith explained. Emma nodded, although she didn't fully understand. "Will this work?" Jesse asked, handing Keith something. "Looks good." Keith said taking the item from Jesse and setting it on the table next to him.

"Now to get the actual substance that will return her mutating DNA to its normal mutation speed is the tricky part, but I think we can figure something out." Keith said with hope. Jesse nodded and the two went to work. Emma returned to the lab Shalimar laid in to update Brennan.

Within the next couple of hours, Emma went back and forth between Jesse and Keith, and Brennan and Shalimar. Everyone else stayed generally idle. Until finally, Jesse and Keith came into the lab where Emma awaited next to Brennan.

"I think we got it." Jesse said with a small smile. "Great!" Emma said as she walked to Jesse's side. Brennan, being not so positive asked, "What do you mean you think?" Jesse turned to Brennan. "We found something that should work Brennan. But it's not guaranteed, nothing is." Jesse explained. "What are the chances of everything going right?" Brennan asked. "If this doesn't work, we don't know what will. Just give us a chance Brennan, this is all we've got." Jesse pleaded. Brennan looked back, but didn't say anything.

"Alright Jesse, give her the stabilizer. We don't have time to waste." Keith told Jesse. "What's that going to do?" Brennan asked, worried. "It's just going to help everything go smoothly, okay? Calm down Brennan, we know what we're doing." Jesse said, getting edgy. After Jesse stabilized Shalimar, Keith waited a minute before injecting her with the antidote. "It should just be a few moments now." Keith said quietly.

Ten minutes passed and nothing happened. Brennan was pacing around nervously, cracking his knuckles. Jesse was standing back a little, arms folded in concentration, and tapped his right index finger on his left arm. Emma stood close, but not too close, to Jesse and looked from Jesse to Brennan to Shalimar to Keith then back at Jesse. Keith stood further back than Jesse, leaning on the far wall of the lab and looking at Shalimar waiting for some sign of movement. No one said a word.

Fifteen minutes passed. Still nothing. "Why isn't it working? What did you do to her?" Brennan said, enraged. "I don't know why it hasn't worked yet, perhaps…" Keith started, but Brennan cut him off. "Not yet? You said a few minutes, how long is it going to take? Do you even know what you're doing?" Brennan asked approaching Keith. "If it doesn't work soon, we'll try something else." Keith said remaining calm.

Jesse then butted in, "What else are we going to try? And how do we know what that will do? You said this should work." Keith sighed. "It should have." "But it didn't." Emma said quietly. "What now?" Keith nodded at Jesse, and the men left the lab, followed almost immediately by Emma. "I'm sorry." Emma whispered back to Brennan as she left. Brennan looked at Emma for a second before going to Shalimar's side and holing her hand in both of his.

"We're trying." He told her. "Hang in there Shal. Please hang in there." Brennan closed his eyes and brought his hands, still holding Shalimar's, up to his forehead almost like he was praying. "Brennan?" a soft voice called. Brennan quickly looked at Shalimar.

She hadn't moved. "Brennan?" Emma called from the doorway again. Brennan turned, still holding Shalimar's hand. "Would you like some company?" Emma asked, staying in the doorway. "No thanks Emma. I'd rather you try and help Jesse." Brennan said gently. Emma gave a soft smile and turned away. Brennan turned his attention back to Shalimar.

"Shal?" He said thinking he saw her eye lids move. "Bren?" She called back faintly. "Shalimar!" Brennan cried. The feral opened her eyes slowly. "Brennan." Shalimar said with a smile. She sat up slowly assisted by the elemental. "Are you okay?" Brennan asked, concerned yet smiling. Shalimar smiled and threw her arms around Brennan. "I am now." She whispered in his ear.

The End:D

Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you don't mind. I love reviews:D

Once again, so sorry it took me so long!

loveconquers: Thanks a ton for the review and for reading! I hope you read this chapter too! Thank you so much oh loyal fan of mine! bows :D

MariShal: Glad you like the pairings! Thanks for the review. Hope you read and liked this chapter:D

Jenn11: Thank you, thank you, bows again Glad you liked it! I hope you read the last chapter! You have to! It's the last! Enjoy and Thank You:D

Elemental Psionic: Sorry to make you wait so long! I hope you read it though! Thanks so so much for the review! I glad I still had (hopefully still have) supporters! Thanks and I hope you like it:D

Kirei Baka Kasumi: Thanks for the complement. I'm glad you like it. Sorry it wasn't soon, but I did update eventually. Hope you read and like it. Thanks:D

Rachel: Well, I updated, it just wasn't as soon as you probably hoped. Glad you like it though. Please read and enjoy! Thanks a lot for the review:D

hi again: Thanks for the review! Glad you like it! Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it didn't come sooner:D

sclub: Thank you! Sorry it took so long! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks a lot:D

Tunder28: Thank you so much! You were my encouragement to finish when I didn't think I was going to. I hope you like the ending. Sorry it took a little it. Thanks a lot though:D

Thank you to all of you readers out there! Lots of love to all of you:D :D :D


End file.
